A time to change
by Crumpet King
Summary: This is a story about Naruto, obviously, It is a time travel fic about how Naruto goes back to change the past, the usual, although Naruto will be keeping all of his future powers, making him, kinda overpowered. Enjoy. Possible pairings later on
1. Chapter 1

Naruto rose with a struggle. His hands struggled to find a holding and slipped causing him to sprawl face first on the floor once again "shit, I'm out of chakra" he let out a deep breath before struggling to rise again "SHIT-"

**"KIT, LOOK OUT!"**

Karuma's warning was not enough as Naruto let out a yell of pain due to Obito's foot being slammed into his back forcing him to the ground for a third time. The ground under him cracked slightly due to the large force being exerted upon it thanks to both Obito and the Ten tails' power.

"Now, child of the prophecy, It seems your time has come, your silly dreams are over" Obito said with a smirk on his face "It's such a shame you have to die here, you are... Too dangerous to let live, even in a world I create"

Obito lifted his foot off of Naruto's back knowing that he would not have enough strength to get back up anyway, despite his struggles.

With eyes that could barely keep open Naruto saw Obito walk almost... calmly away from his body "_This is it_" he thought to himself "_this is where it all end... and for what?" _His dreams were crushed and his friends were either dead or fighting to the death, whether or not the acknowledged him now meant nothing, it was silly really, wanting admiration from people, wanting to be noticed... nothing but the cries of a child.

Obito raised his hand slowly probably in an attempt to savour the moment as Naruto closed his eyes, ready to accept his death, maybe the next life would be better... He'd get to see his parents again...

Time seemed to slow down as Naruto sensed the movement from behind him, and his heart sank even further as he recognised the chakra signature "No..." the one word escaped his lips and his eyes flew open again refocusing themselves on the battlefield "NO" Naruto screamed.

A wave of purplish black hair came into his view, between Obito and himself. He could hear shouts of her name somewhere behind him but even without the reminders he already knew who she was and what she was doing "_NOT AGAIN_"

"Hm?" Obito looked at the kunoichi with slight surprise, he didn't think that anyone was close enough to get to him before his fight was over "I have to say I'm impressed little girl"

"I... won't... let you..." Hinata managed to say between her deep breaths, it was obvious that even four words was a struggle at this point. The chakra cloak that Naruto had given to all members of the shinobi alliance had all but dissipated, leaving only her feet covered.

"Ah, I see" Obito mused " the cloak that was given, you used its power to speed yourself up and come here before I could intervene" Obito let out a low laugh and continued "a Valliant effort I'm sure, but is HE really worth it?"

"He will... always... be worth it..." Hinata coughed as she struggled to say the words "Because... I love... him!"

Naruto's eyes widened at this statement he had heard it before during the battle with pain but it hadn't fully registered with him, but now was different, with not chakra left and no Karuma trying to make him transform, he was useless, he was forced to lie there and watch the horrors unfold before his eyes, there was no way that Hinata would be able to get out of this, even he couldn't beat Obito "_PLEASE, STOP!" _Naruto tried to shout again, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth, instead he was left screaming them inside his head, hoping that his will could get to Hinata in time, hoping that she would be able to live.

"So be it" Obito pulled his raised fist backwards through the air, again slowly, perhaps he knew that Hinata either could not, or would not escape.

She turned towards Naruto and stared into his eyes for a second before saying something Naruto couldn't hear. Suddenly a white fist forced itself through her chest.

Naruto's eyes widened further as Hinata's body was absorbed by the black stuff that Obito seemed to be in control of. Before he could fully register what was going on, Hinata's body had disappeared completely, while Obito was continuing his charge towards Naruto himself.

Instead of closing his eyes and accepting death like he had before, this time, he forced them to stay open "_Not yet!_" anger was consuming his mind as he screamed these words to himself "_I CAN'T LET HER DIE IN VAIN_" he glared into the eyes of the man who was about to take his life with blood red eyes, the last of Karuma's chakra forcing itself into existence "_I CAN'T DIE YET!" _moments before Obito Uchiha's hand reached his face his vision was blocked out by a familiar scene.

Naruto found himself sitting in a dark sewer, staring up at the demon that had inhabited him for all of his life "Why? Did she..." tears began to stream down his face as he remembered Hinata's sacrifice

**"Heh, you sound like you've given up!" **Karuma stared down at Naruto with a large grin on his face

"I'M ABOUT TO DIE AND ALL MY FIRENDS ARE DEAD TOO YOU STUPID FOX!"

Karuma developed a small tick mark due to the fox comment but his grin never faltered "**so save them"**

At this Naruto looked back up at the demon fox slowly "and how" his voice shook with anger "would we do that!" he almost spit out the last word, to which the fox developed yet another tick mark

**"Look kit, the time in here is much slower than out there, so either you shut up and listen while I explain or I let you die"**

With that Naruto calmed down a bit, finally understanding that the fox had a plan

**"Good" **his smile faded as his voice became serious **"Now, do you want to save them?"**

"Of course I do"

**"And would you do anything and everything in your power to do so?"**

"Of course" Naruto was starting to get a little confused by the Fox's actions and jumped in surprise as the demon in front of him let out a loud laugh that echoed around the room.

**"Then you better brace yourself, because this is going to hurt!" **Karuma's hands immediately cycled through almost a hundred different signs, most of which Naruto didn't recognise at all **"I'll explain when it's done, now HOLD ON!" **and with those two words everything went pitch black.

**A/N Thanks for reading this, I don't really write much, but I had this Idea and I wanted to share it, please leave a review, oh and if possible could you leave a proper review, one with criticism and hints and tips, not just a "good job" or something like that**

**P.S**

**I think I'm a very dark writer and I kind of want to make this story a happy one with a happy theme, could someone give me a tip to help me work on that? Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

With a start Naruto's body jerked upwards, for a second he simply stared at the wall... the wall... of his room, when he was younger "IT WORKED!" He immediately clasped his hands on his mouth before looking around his room with a slightly scared look on his face "thank Kami no one's here" he started to relax slightly before lowering his hands from his mouth.

His eyes widened as he realised what he had just said, the memories flooded back to him in a rush, similar to the effect that dispelling many clones caused. The war, the death of Hinata and finally the jutsu he had, or rather Kurama had used to get back.

With a groan Naruto raised himself off of the ground "_It doesn't seem like furball's up yet" _He thought before coming to the conclusion that the jutsu must have used up a lot of the fox's chakra, too much. It had sent the fox into a deep sleep_, _with another groan he made his way to the bathroom. He hadn't missed this apartment when the town was destroyed, in fact he was glad to be rid of it, the memories connected to the place were just too painful, being beaten up by the villagers when he was younger near on every night.

Naruto sighed and looked up to his reflection in the mirror. Naruto's mouth hung open slightly and his eyes widened as he saw something that terrified him, him, but not as a child as a sixteen year old man, the man who fought to protect the village from pain, the man who risked his life in the fourth shinobi war.

**"kit..."**

Naruto's eyes widened further before he quickly transported himself into his mindscape "Kurama!" he almost shouted "You're alright!"

**"of course I'm alright, I'm the nine-tails, and don't you forget it!" **Kurama said with a grin **"so... did it work?"**

"hell yeah it worked, we're back in old apartment, although I don't know when..." Naruto ginned sheepishly "and... there's another problem-"

**"I know" **Kurama cut him off **"your age hasn't changed, but I'll get to that in a minute, first thing's first" **Kurama took a deep breath before continuing **"alright, from what I know I can tell you that the jutsu sent us back to when you were seven years old " **he paused as he saw Naruto snap to full attention **"The jutsu WAS supposed to change your age back as well, but it seems that my influence upon your body has counteracted that particular detail, however, this is not a problem-"**

"but what about-" Naruto interrupted before being cut of once more by the fox

**"let me finish... as you probably know you can't go outside looking like that, as soon as you do you would immediately be attacked by the villages ANBU.. Who coincidentally are on their way here now, so I'll be quick with the explanation of what you need to do" **Kurama paused to let the information that ANBU were coming to sink in and saw as Naruto tensed up slightly **"what you need to do is use a henge and turn into your seven year old self" **He finished with a grin

Naruto looked at the fox confused "but, the henge is only a genjutsu, the ANBU will easily see through something like that"

**"not with your transformation they won't"**

"what?"

**"let me explain, usually the henge would just be a genjutsu, but haven't you ever wondered how you were able to pull of such a jutsu but never being able to use any other genjutsu, no matter the level or chakra required?" **Kurama grinned happily as he say Naruto's expression change from confused to curious **"it's because you aren't using a genjutsu when you transform"**

"what are you?"

**"all of the Biju give their hosts a special ability such as Shukaku giving the ability for its host to control sand, my ability…" **Kurama's grin widened slightly **"is to greatly improve the power of the chakra within my host, and due to this, your transformation is not an illusion, but instead, it is real"**

Naruto smiled as he finally connected the dots "alright then, I'd better get to it!" with that he left his mindscape and found himself, sitting in a somewhat meditative pose on the floor of his old bathroom. He brought his hands together into a familiar seal before saying "Transform!" loudly.

With a considerably large poof of smoke Naruto had reverted back to his seven year old body, before he heard a loud crashing sound behind him and jumped with a start _"that must be the ANBU"_

**"careful kit, we don't want anyone finding out that we're from the future" **Kurama said from within his mind

_"right, then I'd better start the act the"_ Naruto quickly ran into the living room of his small apartment stumbling slightly due to his now much shorter legs, to see his door kicked down and three ANBU standing on top of it "HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" suddenly shouted, and was amused as he saw the highly trained ninjas take a step back "WHY'D'YA KICK MY DOOR DOWN!"

"w-we have orders to take you to the Hokage" the furthest one back managed to stutter out

Naruto relaxed as he knew what that meant "Jiji..." he whispered quietly to himself before focusing again on the three intruders in front of him "alright" he spat he smiled inwardly _"No one ever said I wasn't a brilliant actor"_

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's a little short like the last one, but I'm not very confident in my writing and frankly I'm just a bit lazy anyway, please leave a review, some constructive criticism would be nice! Thanks.**


End file.
